


One Thing

by GeorgeFredSlytherin



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben did a thing, Gen, I'm actually kind of sorry this time, Kind of Random, One Thing, Stupid messed up childhood, ben and klaus, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgeFredSlytherin/pseuds/GeorgeFredSlytherin
Summary: One thing each Hargreeve child hates and one thing they don't.





	One Thing

Number Four: Klaus hates the drugs. He hates them because he doesn’t hate them – and isn’t that stupid? He hates how badly he wants them, how much his body craves the high. He hates the way he can’t control himself, with or without them.

Number Five: Five hates guns. All guns. He hates the feel of metal and iron in his hands. He hates the pull of the trigger, and the all too familiar kick-back. Every gun reminds him of his first, the one he taught himself to use in the apocalypse. He’d never needed it – just another reminder that nothing had lived worth shooting. And then his years in the Commission – everything guns and gore and blood. Five hates guns, but that doesn’t stop him from having them. He needs to protect himself. (Not that he can protect himself from the nightmares)

Number Three: Allison hates her voice. She hates the way it comes out strangled and deep after the injury. She hates how, every time she speaks her throat feel like scraped sandpaper. But most of all she hates that It Still Works. She hates that every time she whispers, “I heard a rumor,” it changes someone’s mind, someone’s decisions, and takes away their freedoms. Every time she looks at Patrick or Claire she remembers –manipulating, lying, cheating- and she wishes she couldn’t speak at all.

Number Seven: Vanya hates her powers. She hates the way they blow up in her face, and the way they hurt others. She hates them whenever Allison speaks and whenever she sees Five because it’s HER FAULT, HER FAULT, HER FAULT, that they were scarred. She can’t control herself. She used to wish she had powers. Now all she wants is for them to go away.

Number Two: Diego hates compassion. He hates how it pulls him every which way. He hates how it tears at his heart when he thinks of Ben – dead – and Mom – he killed her – and his siblings – so much pain. He tries never to think about HER (Eudora, Eudora, Eudora). Sometimes he wishes he could pull his heart out of his chest so he could feel less. Sometimes he thinks he doesn’t feel enough. He does what Eudora would want and keeps his heart and saves people and lives, the way so many others can’t.

Number One: Luther hates himself. He hates the way that being NUMBER ONE is so important to him. He hates that he claims to be the best (He knows he is the worst of all of them). He hates that he can’t force himself to trust Vanya, that every time he sees Allison he wants to get in between the two girls. He hates how always trying to be the best pulls him away from his siblings. He hates that, no matter how hard he tries, he just can’t stop.

Number Six: Ben hates Klaus. He hates that his brother has thrown his life to drugs and sex. He hates how everything he does he enjoys or dreads so much. He hates how Klaus is the only one who can see him, how Klaus thinks they are FRIENDS, when all he is, is a way for Ben to be tethered to the living world. Even when Klaus is sober and clean, Ben can’t stop hating him. Klaus is not just alive, he LIVES. Ben never can.

None of them hate their father. They don’t know how.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’m trying to find some fanfic that doesn’t swear. TUA doesn’t seem to have ANY. If you guys have some, please comment one or whatever. Contact me. Please?


End file.
